1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumps and more particularly pertains to a new buoyant water pump system for reducing the difficulty involved in removing the pump from a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pumps is known in the prior art. More specifically, pumps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,916; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,845; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,618; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,509.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new buoyant water pump system. The inventive device includes a conduit having a lumen and a lower end for inserting into the well. A pump assembly for pumping water from the well is mounted on the lower end of the conduit. The pump assembly includes a pump mounted on the conduit adjacent to the lower end thereof, and having an outlet that is fluidly coupled to the lumen of the conduit. A buoyant member is mounted on the conduit adjacent to the pump assembly to keep the pump assembly near the surface of the water in the well.
In these respects, the buoyant water pump system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the difficulty involved in removing the pump from a well.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pumps now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new buoyant water pump system construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the difficulty involved in removing the pump from a well.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new buoyant water pump system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pumps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new buoyant water pump system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pumps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a conduit having a lumen and a lower end for inserting into the well. A pump assembly for pumping water from the well is mounted on the lower end of the conduit. The pump assembly includes a pump mounted on the conduit adjacent to the lower end thereof, and having an outlet that is fluidly coupled to the lumen of the conduit. A buoyant member is mounted on the conduit adjacent to the pump assembly to keep the pump assembly near the surface of the water in the well.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new buoyant water pump system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pumps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new buoyant water pump system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pumps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new buoyant water pump system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new buoyant water pump system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such buoyant water pump system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system for reducing the difficulty involved in removing the pump from a well.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system which includes a conduit having a lumen and a lower end for inserting into the well. A pump assembly for pumping water from the well is mounted on the lower end of the conduit. The pump assembly includes a pump mounted on the conduit adjacent to the lower end thereof, and having an outlet that is fluidly coupled to the lumen of the conduit. A buoyant member is mounted on the conduit adjacent to the pump assembly to keep the pump assembly near the surface of the water in the well.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system that reduces the number of individuals needed for removing the pump assembly from the well. Unlike the prior art systems that require a number of people or a lifting device to pull pumps up from the bottom of the well, the present invention uses a buoyant member to keep pump assembly near the surface of the water so that it may be more easily removed from the well.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new buoyant water pump system that moves with the level of the surface of the water in the well. As the water level in the well changes the buoyant member moves the pump assembly accordingly. Additionally, the pump assembly is suspended adjacent to the surface of the water and away from the bottom of the well. Since the pump assembly is not on the bottom of the well, the potential for sediment entering the pump assembly is reduced.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.